Unavailable
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Five times someone thought they had a chance with John and the one time Sherlock got there first.


**I have been seeing so much Benedict on my dash lately that I couldn't help myself with this little one. **

**Summary: **Five times someone thought they had a chance with John and the one time Sherlock got there first.

**I hope you will all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Unavailable**

* * *

**1. Sarah**

Sarah had been shocked when John Watson came into her clinic applying for a job. He was over qualified for such a small clinic and being an army doctor she thought it would have been to calm for him. But, with his cardigan and smile he had charmed her in his own weird way and she gave him the job.

John was a refreshing change to the small clinic. The other girls had instantly fallen in love with him. He was kind, always willing to work longer shifts if needed and always made the girls tea. He even brought along baked goods to the staff meetings, assuring them his land lady had made them with a wink.

There were a few instances that John had to leave quickly, throwing apologies at Sarah as he dashed out the door with worry plastered across his face. He was quick to make up for it though so Sarah didn't think much of it. She had casually brought it up after the third time he had dashed out. She had learnt that John's flatmate had gotten himself in a spot of trouble and had needed John's assistant. A common occurrence.

It was yet another thing that made Sarah slowly fall for the Ex-Army Doctor. She also began to think that John also was falling for her when he asked her to join him for lunch one time. They had gone to the small café across the street for their hour break.

She knew that John was a gentleman. His jumpers and polite nature really said all of that and she appreciated that he was taking his time. It was a nice change from the usual guys she dated who just wanted a shag. As nice as it was, Sarah was ready for him to ask her out.

On her day off she went and got her hair done and bought a new outfit to wear. She woke early the next morning to shower and take extra-care with her makeup. Confident and feeling beautiful, she made her way to the clinic. Her confidence was boosted as she got several admiring looks so by the time she reached the clinic she was more than ready to ask John out as soon as he came in.

She was collecting her files for the day when he entered. She spun, smiling as her hair flicked behind her, hoping that he had noticed. Her smile began to fall from her lips as she noticed that he wasn't alone. He was with a tall man with dark curls. They were taking in hushed voices and John looked rather annoyed.

Sarah's smile came back when she thought that this must be his flatmate. "Good morning, John," she greeted him.

John looked up and his annoyance faded. "Morning, Sarah."

She noticed that the taller man gaze was on her. She was used to male attention but Sarah hardly felt flattered in this case. He gaze was intense. His light eyes finally landed on hers and he smirked.

John noticed that the two were looking at one another. "Sarah, this is Sherlock Holmes."

"His husband," Sherlock added with a deep voice she hadn't expected.

Sarah felt her stomach drop and she looked between the two of them with wide eyes. Sherlock's smirked widened and Sarah felt her cheeks heating up. John was married. She had been trying to get with a married man. She didn't ever remember seeing a ring though but still. Married.

"I had best be off. Lestrade will be calling soon with his most recent case. Why he didn't call me straight away is beyond me," Sherlock said.

"Try not fight with Anderson," John said with a smile.

Sherlock just smiled in response before leaning down and kissing John on the lips. It was deep kiss that was boarding on inappropriate for the clinic. He pulled away, John looking flustered, and gave Sarah a wink before he turned and left.

Sarah blushed. It was as if he knew that she had been intending to ask John out. She blinked and found that John had already gone into his office. Fighting back her embarrassment she busied herself with work and thought about just how she had missed that John was married.

* * *

**2. Janice**

She hadn't been looking for anyone. She was quiet happy with her job at the moment, a teacher, and with her life. She had never thought that was something missing. She had been out at the pub with friends when she first saw him. He had been dressed in jeans and a black jacket, sitting at the bar by himself while he had a pint.

Her friends had seen her staring and had encouraged her, with a lot of giggling, to go talk to him. Practically pushed out of her chair, she straightened her dress and walked towards him. She slipped into the seat beside him and gave him her best smile.

"Drinking alone tonight?" she asked.

He chuckled, turning his body towards her. "Not for much longer. John Watson."

"Janice," she smiled.

The conversation just flowed between. John was attentive, asking her questions and seemed interested in her. As he talked, she found herself more interested in the man. From across the room she though he was cute, not the ruggedly handsome that she usually went for. Up close she found he was a lot most interesting than at first glance.

More than happy to ditch her friends in order to spend more time with John, she placed her hand his arm, giving it a squeeze. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and gave a coy smile.

"John," a deep baritone voice interrupted them.

She looked up with a frown at the interruption and saw a tall figure looming over him. He had his hand placed on John's shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"Finished with the manager?" John asked, lips quirking into a smile at the man.

"Yes. Tedious and hardly worth out time," he said dryly. "Not worth leaving our bedroom for."

Janice froze at this, looking between the two with wide eyes. John finished his drink and smiled at her.

"It was lovely to meet you," he said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The taller man looked awfully smug as John stood. She watched as John wrapped an arm around the taller man's waist. She saw the tall man look over his shoulder at her and purposefully take a hand full of John's ass and squeeze it.

"Sherlock!" John yelped only to be drowned out by Sherlock's deep chuckle.

Janice sat there, jaw dropped as she watched the two of them disappear.

* * *

**3. Amy**

Miss Amy Carter knew that she was pretty and could get men to do what she wanted. She had recently had her sights set on Jon Watson. She liked picking up men in Tesco. Everyone needed to shop and they were always so eager to reach things from the top shelf for her. It was also very easy to pick their pockets.

Taking a deep breath she moved her trolley, pretending to be absorbed in the shelves when she bumped into John.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry," she gasped, stumbling and clinging to his jacket.

"Easy," he said.

She slipped his hand into her pocket as she giggled. Before she could even reach his wallet a pale hand was wrapping around her wrist.

She gasped and looked up. No one had ever caught her out.

"Kindly stop trying to pick pocket my husband," a deep voice growled in her ear.

She wrenched her hand out of his grip and stepped back, looking between the two. Both were looking angry and she flinched. She had never prepared herself to being caught.

"Your right, John. Shopping is fun," the pale man smirked.

Not wanting to stick around she hightailed it out of Tesco.

* * *

**4. Lillian**

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Lillian gushed to John.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," John said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lillian shook her head. John had just saved her from being gunned down by what she had just learnt was a serial killer.

"You just saved my life!" she gushed. She wouldn't have expected it form the shorter man, dressed in an oatmeal jumper. She hadn't even noticed him but now all her attention was on him and she liked what she saw. "Let me take you to dinner."

"Oh, that's very nice of you," John said jerkily. "But, uh, I've already got plans with my husband."

"Oh," she blinked.

"Sorry. Yeah, take care," John said, backing away.

She watched him walk over to a tall man who pulled him into a fierce kiss. They pulled away, taking each other's hands before walking away.

* * *

**5. Rob**

John was watching Sherlock dance around a dead body, deducing what nobody else could observe. Although there was a girl dead, John couldn't help but admire Sherlock as he worked. It was one of the many things that had made him fall in love with the first place.

"Hey, John."

He looked up and saw one of the regular policeman that was appointed to Lestrade's team.

"Hey, Rob."

"Uh listen, I've meaning to ask you for some time now-"

"No," Sherlock interrupted. He was glaring at Rob.

John had seen that glare many a time and but had never been on the receiving one so deadly.

"Sorry, what?" Rob said, peeved that Sherlock had interrupted.

"No, he will not go out on a _date _with you," Sherlock spat.

"I wasn't asking _you_," Rob retaliated childishly.

"My _husband_ does not want to date you," Sherlock snapped.

"Alright, love," John said. He stepped closer to Sherlock, taking his hands in his. "Let's go home, yeah."

Sherlock huffed and all but dragged John away from the crime scene leaving all the Yarder's staring after them.

* * *

**1+ Sherlock**

Sherlock never entertained the idea that he would fall in love. Mycroft had told him that caring was a disadvantage. But neither of them had expected John Watson to come limping into his life. It hadn't taken long for Sherlock to know that John was special and it soon became apparent that he could never let the good doctor leave him.

It had been difficult to sort out the emotions he had been feeling. He had kept them stored away for so long and then John had opened the door and let them flood back into his body. He knew what people said; that John would leave him soon enough, that he didn't treat John right. He also knew that people warned John to stay away from him.

Neither listened though and their friendship (though having ups and downs) continued to grow stronger and stronger.

Their first kiss had been after John had found himself kidnapped. Sherlock had never felt such relief with having John safely back in their apartment that without thinking (for the first time) he straddled John's lap where he was seated in his usual chair and cupped his face and kissed him. This kiss was hot and deep, John returning it just as passionately.

Neither were traditional. They knew that they belonged with each other and that neither would leave the other. Their wedding, a small event with Harry, Mycroft and Mrs Hudson, was soon after their first kiss.

As John drifted off to sleep, naked and tangled with Sherlock after their first night as newly-weds, Sherlock smiled smugly to himself. John was his and nobody would ever be able to take him away from him.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading!**


End file.
